Some Cute Drabbles
by FelineWithAnAttitude
Summary: A Drabble i thought up .i'm not really drabble writer but i had to write it down and i know there are way to many BBrae drabbles .But i think i've read to many of them so please reveiw if you like it
1. Chapter 1

**um...i not really a drabble kinda person but i thought it up and feel like if i don't write it down or forget it i'll ****explode **

**Strangers:*giggles***

**no i'm serous i got inspiration but why not on another story...well anyway before i explode on with the story PS. don't worry i'll be fine.**

**Voices in my head: once she stop stalling and starts writing.**

**Yeah yeah whatever.**

Her body relaxed for a second as she looked into the forest green eye's of the resident green teen in front of her .Once she realized what she was doing ,she straightened up and mentally scolded herself .

The green teen in front of her a.k.a Beast Boy (who by the way is taller than her) looked at her and then firmly but gently gripped her upper arms,leaned in close to her ear and said."Please Raven, don't scold yourself over getting lost in my eyes. I get lost in your all the time.".

She tensed up ,she knew he wasn't joking or being cocky he was ... her really like her? Was he just playing games? Raven mentally face palmed at her second question ,of course he wasn't playing a game he was being serious.

Beast Boy could see the titan arguing with herself and could smell the fear dripping of her. Why was she afraid? He couldn't figure out why but he didn't like her looking scared. The green teen thought, that maybe she thought, that he was joking. He only knew one way to tell quickly prayed that nothing especially him didn't blow up.

She was still thinking it over when she felt something warm and tingly on her opened her eyes to see Beast Boy kissing her,the empath didn't pull away instead she embraced it by putting her arms around his neck and playing with his hair.

Beast Boy almost jumped for joy when she kissed back ,he took hold of her waist pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

They finally pulled a part mostly for air, then Raven asked,"So you really get lost in my eyes?",she looked up at the teen timidly,he sighed and shook his head.

Beast Boy smiled and replied,"Yes because they're the most beautiful things I've ever seen...All together... your the most beautiful thing I've ever seen ".At that he kissed her again this time less passionately and left her out side her room gasping for air and in complete shock.

She needed some tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty:**** OK so another drabble on my part but it's a nice one mainly 'bout BB. Rae's in it might have some BB/Rae romance if your lucky.**

**Cat:**** Are you serious another drabble.**

**Kitty:**** What... I can't write a story like this?**

**Cat:**** Well.. Yes you can, but... OK I can't really argue with you so just write, even though you don't own teen titans**

**Kitty:**** Yeah ...well here we go. Just so you guys know this is not what I think the tofu fuzzball is like with his friends.**

**Cat:**** Tofu fuzzball?... (Kitty glares)... Moving on. **

No one knew why during the past couple weeks Beastboy was quieter. At first they were happy, they could do the things they needed to do without his corny jokes. But after about a week of no jokes they got worried. His friends would try to ask him about his behavior but he looked content in his silence, gazing quietly at his friends- his family-that they just couldn't.

After three weeks one of his friends finally wanted to know why.

"Friend Beastboy... Are you well",Star asked hesitantly. The other Titans were all in the room and instantly their attention was on Beastboy and Starfire.

He sent the soft relaxed smile he had worn the past few weeks her way and blinked before answering calmly."I'm all good Star."

Starfire and the other Titans didn't really like his answer."Are ya high BB?",Cyborg asked looking very concerned.

Beastboy lifted his gaze to Cyborg and chuckled softly." Na Cy. I'm not high just happy." the green teen said softly,everything he did the past few weeks was soft, calm and gentle. It was really getting irritating.

Raven and Robin raised eyebrows but Robin choose to keep quiet. The changeling and him were kind of in the rocks in their friendship so he stayed quiet not wanting to further ruin their friendship."Really?",Raven asked sarcastically.

His smile grew more amused but he was too relaxed at the moment to make a joke about how she cared. Instead he closed his eyes and asked why she cared. And then more relaxed and content when she answered with a "I'm your friend".

Suddenly his smile disappeared and he eyed his friends for a second." Why are you guys worried so much?", the gentleness of his voice disappeared he looked almost skeptical as he moved to lean forward with one elbow on his knee.

Star eeped taking a step back at his tone."You've just been acting weird the last couple weeks BB.",His best friend tried to smooth over.

"So I'm not allowed to be anything but loud?",He asked again looking skeptical, his eye twitched .

"Of course you are I just...We just...It's just...",Cyborg tried but really couldn't the changeling was confusing him, he actually got lost and had to rewind in his head.

"Then why can't I just enjoy being around you guys quietly without you all getting worried? I'm fine.",Beastboy said crossing his arms.

Raven sighed."Beastboy", she said calmly gaining his attention,"It's you've scared us with the sudden personality change."

He relaxed and took in the logic Raven gave him with knitted eyebrows. He looked up no longer looking skeptical,he sighed running a green hand through green hair."Sorry... I just... It's relaxing to watch us acting as a family. "

The Titans all raised eyebrows at his behavior first relaxed, then skeptical and now sad."I think we understand Beastboy but in reality you aren't really participating in these family moment your just watching them.",Raven explained.

His eyes widened as he realized she was right, he then felt sad and said." Sorry...", He didn't want to continue he felt tired now but he did anyway," I'll... participate ...I guess". The content smile found it's way back to his face as he had an idea."Be right back .",He called running out of the room.

"Huh?",Was what three of the Titans said. Raven went back to her book with a smile, she knew exactly what he had planed. Ten minutes later he skidded back into the common room with a huge, beaming smile. 'Making their day is gunn'a be awesome' he thought.

He ran to Cyborg dropped a item in his hands gave him a hug and zoomed over to Star. He gave Star a side hug kissing her hair and dropping an item in the aliens hands. He walked over to the table in front of robin smiled at the boy wonder and put his item on that table. Beastboy then raced to Raven attacking her lips sliding her little present into her hands he continued to kiss until they needed air. After which her zoomed out and into hiding leaving very confused teammates holding items and an extremely flustered and blushing Raven in his wake.

Each holding their item which turned out to be necklace with small T in a color that matched them.

Cyborg blue.

Starfire pink.

Robin red.

And Raven purple.

**Kitty: How'd you guys like it. She really didn't know he was gunn'a do that did she?**

**Cat: Nuh she didn't. It's actually really funny she knew 'bout the presents but not the kiss. You did good Kitty.**

**Kitty: Arh ... well thanks Cat( Raises eyebrow)**


End file.
